


friends on the other side

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: But Is Character Death, Disney Songs, Ghost Shane Madej, Goatman Bridge, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Secret Relationship, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Goatman has friends on the other side.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	friends on the other side

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely based off of the song ‘Friends From The Other Side’.

Shane and Ryan had revisited the demonic Goatman's Bridge for another Unsolved Supernatural, coming up with title names on the way there in the car.

"Why are we going back? Besides to reclaim our bridge." Shane smirked.

Ryan smiled, giggling remembering when they had both claimed the bridge and mocked the demon, "because there's been more reported attacks from The Goatman."

"You actually believe the reports are real. That this goat demon, is going to pop out of the shadows and do what, an Irish jig?"

Ryan laughed loudly, "shut up! I'm serious, I think this is our night to find something!"

Shane pulled up and they got their camera's ready and flashlights out and walked in the dark, not officially starting until they got there.

The hands disconnected and their talk of what they'd have for lunch that night was discontinued - though if you must know they were thinking of pizza, beer and popcorn as the rewatched Ghost Adventures for the billionth time.

"We're back, Goatman! Back to reclaim our bridge, you demon fuck!" Yelled Shane.

Ryan jumped, "holy shit. We just started it!"

"It's our bridge!" Shane defended himself, while Ryan was glaring at him.

"You first Shane." Ryan said, worried what the outcome of this would be.

Shane stood on the old, rickety wood, "your turn."

Ryan sighed shakily and stood next to him, tense, his fingers clenched around the camera in his hands.

Shane looked made sure the cameras couldn't see and held Ryan's hand comfortingly, giving him a look of reassurance, because no matter how many times he may teases him and taunts him, he still cared.

Ryan smiled thankful, their relationship was kept hidden from their fans and lots of the staff and so it meant Shane had to make sure he was safe, subtly.

"Oh look! That's were I danced!" Shane said, pointing the camera over in the direction, letting go of Ryan's hand and pointing, "or was it over there?" He asked suddenly, pointing over in the opposite direction, his camera following and Ryan laughed.

Ryan and Shane sat at the entrance of the bridge, setting up their camera's as this time they came alone, which Ryan was not happy with but Shane said it'd be more spooky.

"We're revisiting the Goatman Bridge-"

"You mean the Ryan and Shane Bridge!" Shane cut in.

"Fuck off!" Ryan yelled, and looked around, "Sorry Mr. Goatman! And we're back here since there have been more reports of a goat like demonic entity, attacking people, possessing them and more—“

"More? What's the more bit? Making snide deals?" Shane asked laughing, picturing this goatman dressed in a sleazy salesman suit.

Ryan rubbed the bridge of his nose, "no... like... Killing them!"

"Kill them...?"

"Oh shut u-" Ryan fell silent, feeling a presence behind him. And funnily enough, Shane did too.

The two span round, to see a tall mail, in a brown suit and eyes that seemed to glow red, "gentlemen!" He greeted, making Ryan back up and Shane look on in interest.

"Enchantée. A tip of the hat from Mr. Caprae Hominis." The man said, bowing, his longs shaggy hair falling forward, "how y'all doin'?" He asked, bringing out a card from seemingly nowhere and handing it to Shane as Ryan was clearly in fear.

"Tarot readings, charms, potions... Dreams made real?" Shane asked, reading the bent and yellow tinted card, "yeah right..." he muttered doubtfully.

"Were I a betting man...And I'm not, I stay away from games of chance." The man said, leading Shane further on the bridge, his hand on the ghost hunters back and Ryan followed.

"Shane!" Ryan yelled following, leaving his camera behind.

"I'd wager, I'm in the company of visiting Buzzfeed Unsolved!" The man said as Ryan caught up.

Shane looked unimpressed but humoured him, "Ryan, Ryan! This dude has just read my palm!" Shane said, holding up his palm.

Ryan was nervous of this man, and even he had a rational head on right now. Maybe Shane was just messing, but he really wasn't sure.

"Or this morning's tweet." Ryan grumbled slightly, as TJ had tweeted about the episode to come up, "Shane, this guy is obviously acharlatan."

At this Mr. Hominis began to glare as Ryan whispered, "we should go and do this a different da-"

A long, yellow nailed, boney finger was suddenly pointed in Ryan's face, making him back up.

"Don't you disrespect me little man!"  The man sang,  "don't you derogate or deride!"  Ryan glared, standing straighter as if trying to threaten the man and Shane wouldn't lie it was cute.

"You're in my world now, not your world!"  He sang, his hand now holding a staff,  "and I got friends on the other side!"

"He's got friends on the other side." Echo like voices sang as shadows flew around the two males, making Ryan shiver and Shane smirk impressed by the effects.

"That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here on the Bridge, a little parlor trick. Don't worry..."  The man smiled, wrapping an arm around them, making a table and two chairs appear from nowhere and he pushed Ryan into one and Shane willingly got into the one next to him.

"Sit down at my table,"  he sang,  "put your minds at ease." Two shadow hands pushed the closer to the table making the two look back, Ryan in worry and Shane was beginning to wonder how this was possible. Surely, it's not real?

"If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please."  The man sang, sitting across from them,  "I can read your future." Mr. Hominis sang.

He held up his left hand to show two shadowy figures together, cameras pointed away and people not looking as if distracted besides few and specific people and Ryan and Shane holding hands, the two human counterparts looked down in shame and sadness at that, at the fact that even years down the line their relationship would be kept a secret and hidden.

"I can change it 'round some, too." He sang.

This time he held up his right hand, to show them in front of an alter with a gold ring on their fingers and in front everyone, literally everyone, openly kissing and everyone cheered. At this the two males looked at each other, sitting up straighter at the thought of marriage and acceptance.

"I'll look deep into your heart and soul," he sang, he eyes gleaming red at the soul part, "you do have a soul, don't you, Ryan?"  He asked the shorter man playfully, an arm around his shoulder making Ryan sink down in his chair with fear.

"Make your wildest dreams come true!" He sang, moving in between the two, arms wrapped around each other their shoulders, Ryan frowned at that and Shane grinned.

"I got voodoo,"  he held up a doll with needles in,  "I got hoodoo,"  he held up dead goat, "I got things I ain't even tried!" He opened a box and a fiery entity flew out and he slammed the box shut.

"And I got friends on the other side." He sang.

"He's got friends on the other side!" Shadowy figures sang, wrapping and warping around Ryan and Shane.

He pulled out some cards,  "the cards, the cards, the cards will tell."  He sang, as he shuffled them and allowed them to fly around them all.

"The past, the present, and the future as well!"  He sang, as three cards slammed down,  "the cards, the cards, just take three," he showed them and flipped them as he spoke, and held them out, "take a little trip into your future with me!"

Shane instantly grabbed three, deciding to humour the man and gave Ryan a look, almost begging. And Ryan, going against his instincts to grab Shane and run, grabbed three cards.

Mr. Hominis instantly put his others away and spread their cards out on the table faced down.

"Now you, young man, are from Illinois." He sang,  "you come from two long lines of scepticals."  He sang, making up the word, making one card longer showing his family tree.

"I was a skeptic myself at one point." He smirked.

"Your lifestyle's high!" One card showed him and Ryan having fun, dates and more,  "but your funds are low." The card spun, showing Shane moneyless and Shane frowned at that.

"You need a good job in which will give you some dough!"  He sang, making Shane nod and Ryan looked sad at that, at the thought that this profession wasn't what Shane wanted and wondered how long he thought that.

"Mom and dad cut you off, huh playboy?"

"Sad but true." It was true, Shane's parents had helped him for so long to the point that they cut him, due to believing YouTube wasn't a serious profession and Shane was just having fun.

"Now y'all gotta get a job, but workin' ties you down. You just wanna be free. Hop from place to place."  Mr. Hominis said, flipping the cards.

"But freedom... takes green!" He said, knowing that's not what Shane wanted, it's freedom with Ryan.

"It's the free, it's the free, it's the freedom you want!"  He sang, flipping the cards to show a free Shane and Ryan, and moved to Shane handing him a card,  "and when I looked into your future it's the free I can grant!" He smirked.

Shane smiled, seeing him and Ryan, free, no work, no worries. Nothing. Just them, married, together with a pet and a child.

"Oh you little man, I don't want to waste much time you've been scared oh all your life." Mr .Hominis sang, making Ryan glare and Shane chuckle.

Ryan glared at Shane playfully.

"You been scared by the Sallie house, the Goatman and then Bigfoot. And if you was brave... You'd be scared of your shadow."

Ryan glared seeing the flip series of all the haunted locations they've visited, all of which scared him at some point or another.

"But in your future, the you I see, is exactly the man you always wanted to be!"

Ryan was now staring at a card of him and Shane, Ryan brave like Ricky Goldsworth, protecting a cowering Shane from a ghost, and Shane believing him.

"Shake my hand."  The man held out his hands,  "come on boys. Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?"

Ryan glanced to his hand nervously and Shane looked at Ryan, shrugging. They shook hands with Mr .Hominis, Ryan smirking slightly and Shane smiled.

"Yes..." The man smirked, his eyes glowing a dark red and clicked his fingers the disguise coming off.

There in place of the man, was a tall entity, with goat hooves and long claws, tall ears and horns.

"Are you ready?" He sang.

"Ryan... is that-"

"Goatman?!" Ryan yelled, and Shane put Ryan behind him. No way, this can't be real! Goatman is not real!

"Are you ready?" The shadows sang, as they flew out from behind The Goatman.

"Are you ready?"  Goatman sang,  "transformation central!"  He held up his hand and a shadowy hand came out.

"Transformation central!"

"Reformation central!" The hand flew out and around The Goatman and to the two living males who were backing up.

"Reformation central!"

"Transmogrification central!" He grinned, clenching his boney hand.

"Can you feel it?"

The hand went straight through Shane, denting a soaring pain through his chest as if he was being ripped in two.

"R-Ryan..." He groaned.

"You're changin', you're changin', you're changin', all right!"

Ryan's eyes widened as Shane fell backwards, his eyes closed and not breath, as Shane's very soul left his body and opened his eyes in confusion.

"I hope you're satisfied."

Ryan fell to the ground and held Shane's now lifeless body close, tears rolling down his cheek and Shane saw Ryan and his body, himself tearing up as he backed up.

"Ryan! Ryan I'm right here! Look up!" Shane cried out, desperate to get his lovers attention.

Ryan cried holding the body, "please! Fucking wake up please!"

"But if you ain't, don't blame me!" Goatman yelled, smirking at the sight of the two males broke, especially Shane.

"You can blame my friends on the other side!" He sang, his eyes red and glowing.

"You got what you wanted!"  Sang the shadows gripping Shane's soul and pulled him close as he looked up in worry and fear, tears in his eyes.

Shane got his freedom.

"But you're not what you get!" The shadows sang, surrounding Ryan as he cried clinging to his boyfriends body.

Ryan proved ghost were real.

The Goatman laughed loudly bringing the shadows back to him, and with one final look to the new ghost desperately trying to get Ryan's attention and to the living male crying and holding a dead Shane unable to see the ghost, he smirked and said:

"My bridge now."


End file.
